The present invention relates to a floating caliper spot-type disc brake and brake carrier arrangement.
A caliper spot-type disc brake of this type is illustrated in FIGS. 4 through 6 of German Patent application DE-OS No. 35 10 372 which discloses an active-clearance device. The device disclosed comprises a holding member provided with a continuous recess forming an annular groove including a first slide wall, a groove bottom and a second side wall formed by an annular member. The annular member is connected by friction welding to the base body of the holding member, with a groove-and-tongue-type connection being provided between the two parts. Disposed in the annular groove is a friction ring which, with friction fit, is seated on the guide bolt of the arrangement and which is supported on the side wall formed by the element. Located between the friction ring and the side wall is a cup spring supported on the two parts. A free space for preserving the efficiency of the sleeve-type, elastic element, in this device is provided between the inner delimitation of the recess and the bolt. The cup spring is of a corresponding configuration.
In this device, hook-type lugs form abutment faces, whereas the holding member forms abutment faces that are engaged, with axial clearance s, by a section of the brake housing.